


Unexpected outcomes

by OMG2005



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gallavich, M/M, Male Friendship, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Recent update and edit, Siblings, Top Ian Gallagher, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG2005/pseuds/OMG2005
Summary: Tired of the Gallagher household and his brother Lip's sexual conquest consuming his room space and body, Ian makes two decisions on his path to adulting!
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Unexpected outcomes

*One shot*

Ian was never a fan of meeting strangers online, at least that how he viewed signing up for this dating site.

Trevor swore, that he would create him a man magnetic profile. 

Ian just laughed and said he would meet guys the old fashion way.

However, Ian was going through a bit of a dry-spell. Self -induced of course, since Ian never struggled with getting guys into his bed.

He must admit, that the Trevor lifestyle was getting old now. It was fun in the beginning, having someone to go out with and partying.

Trevor joked with Ian, that he was probably the only gay guy to complain about having too much sex.

It beats being alone all the time in Ian’s mind but it never lasted.

This is why when Ian’s kept complaining about knowing way too much about Lip’s sex life, Trevor offered a solution.

It took Ian six months to take Trevor up on that exact offer.

Waking up to a girl giving you a blow job, isn’t what Ian ever pictured happening when he shared a room with his older brother.

But it did,

and to Ian’s disappointed, she wasn’t the sexy pale naked man that Ian was dream of.

Imagine the embarrassment of being about to lose it all over his sheets, because the tongue of his dream man was licking every inch of his cock,

it was hot and messy, just the way he likes it.

Ian use to complain that it’s was hard to get a decent blowjob these days.

Everyone just wanted the main course, to be so quick,

get in and get out,

no strings attached

So, imagine having the best blowjob you have had in months, to being jolted out of that steamy dream.

Just to open your eyes, to take in the scene that had unfolded below him was something out of Ian’s nightmares.

He felt the build up of his sexual energy drain from his body in one glance,

he went soft quick,

the girl Lip had brought home that night had been wasted

and during the dark hours had somehow migrated over to his side of the bed and decided she wanted another round,

except it was Ian’s cock she had in her mouth.

She had almost made him cum being so deep in his sexy hot dream date.

The blond girl had actually got him on the verge of climaxing

to expel months’ worth of pint of energy

. Her overzealousness was Ian’s reality check, since she decided to add the extra wow factor with her blow job.

She had anticipated Ian’s orgasm coming and placed a finger at his rim fondling him

. Ian’s was about to blow when she went deeper and push in which licking and slobbering all over Ian’s cock.

Being jolted awake was prompt by Ian feeling something push beyond his rim

. The jolt didn’t stop the girl,

but Ian was instantly awake and yelling at lip to wake up

Climbing off the bed, Ian grabbed his boxers and lost it on Lip.

He had broken their roommate rules of letting girls sleep over.

Lip woke up slowing, and told Ian to shut up and just enjoy.

Ian was going to flip out

He apologized for his idiot brother to the girl, telling her, sorry over and over

Ian knew the girl wouldn’t let it go

he had felt his arousal leave his body minutes ago, but hers was still very visible

Lip and his timing told her it was a lost cause because his brother was strictly dickly

Ian stormed out of the room at Lip’s passive behavior with the whole ordeal

like this was okay and that he shouldn’t take the incident so seriously

Stating that most guys would have said thank you to a morning Bj.

Ian stormed out of the room telling Lip to go fuck himself

that he would understand if he woke up to a guy giving him a blowjob

On his way down the stairs, Fiona comes out of her room 

asking what was going on.

Ian was livid

he walked to the laundry machine gathered whatever clothes of his he could find

threw them all in a trash bag, and got dressed

Fiona had already come down the stairs due to all the yelling

When she saw Ian gathering his clothes, she told him to calm down

to stop being irrational

He respected Fiona, she had always been like a mother to him,

but he couldn’t stay anymore

He needs to move out

He was tired of the fuck up Gallagher cycle

He needed a break

a clean break so he could branch out on his own

Stay under Fiona’s wing would only prolong what he knew he needed to do

Plus, there was no way he was staying in that revolving whore house of a room Lip had turned it in to be

not any longer

His brother was on a binge, and not a good one

Ian no longer could tolerate it

He went upstairs grabbed his hygiene products and threw them in his plastic bag

At this point, he had toned Fiona out knowing she was only going to convince him to stay

telling him that he wasn’t ready

He walked back down stairs

hugged Fiona tight and promised to stay in touch

he needed to do this now or he never would

She asked him on his way out the door where he was going to be staying

he turned back and told her he didn’t know but he had an idea.

Fiona continued to try to reason with him, all the way to the street.

She yelled as he walked to the L that she was worried about him.

His only reply to her was

“you raised me well Fiona, talk to you later and I’ll call you when I’m all settled”.

He continued his walk to the L.

He had already shot a text off to Trever that he was feed up with the bullshit

that he was going to take him up on his offer.

Ian screen flashed with a message 

“It’s about time, Red!”

Ian acted tough but underneath he was scared.

He wouldn’t admit that to anyone though

He had never been on his own, or had to do all the things adults did

Having a job was about as far as Ian had gone when it came to adulting.

He was on the L when he felt his phone vibrate

He smiled, knowing that Fiona wouldn’t drop it

To his surprise, it wasn’t a text message at all

He opened his email and there it was.

Ian was speechless.

“Holy fucking shit, no fucking way” he thought

there is no way Trever had actually gone through with creating him an online dating profile,

there in his email were the first of many profile compatibilities with strangers

Fuck, Ian knew he had been going through a rough patch when it came to sex and dating.

He just didn’t have any interest in just the physical anymore.

He needed stability in the form of a normal adult relationship

He craved it, sadly because he had never seen one

This made it more important for him to want to have it.

He travels on the L for 30 minutes

finally reaching the stop he needed

He walked in the dark feeling a million emotions, but overall, he was happy for this new experience

He was about a block away from Trevor’s when he felt his phone vibrate several times in his pocket

Ian stop and unlocked his phone

he was a bit confused by the emails notifications he keeps getting

Now he was wondering what exactly Trevor had written in this dating profile he created for him

As Ian was scrolling he noticed a picture and clicked on it.

When the message popped up for Ian to read

he was intrigued

This anonymous person with dreamy marble eyes, and jet-black hair filled his screen

All Ian could think was “holy shit, I fucking love you Trevor! "

He ran the rest of the distance to Trevor’s,

skipped the elevator and took the stair two flights up

He got to the door and banged on the door

pressing the doorbell button with urgency

like he was a kid again trick or treating

He hears Trevor yelling at him through the door that he hears him

when he opens the door with a “what the fuck Ian!”

Ian had the cheesiest grin on his face

He just hugged Trevor

Of course, Trevor just laughed,

thinking it must have been a result of the overwhelming feelings that Ian probably had since he left his house.

Ian pushed him into the apartment, walking him backwards

Trevor tries to talk but Ian cuts him off from speaking.

Trevor’s had a confused look on his face

he laughed

“well Ian, this wasn’t part of the arrangement”

Ian immediately shut him down on whatever he thought was going on here

Ian simply took out his phone

He asked Trevor how the hell does he reply to these notifications he has been getting

Trevor grabbed the phone from Ian’s hand and started downloading the dating app with a smirk on Ian phone

While he waited, Ian dropped his stuff off in the living room walked back to Trevor

When Trevor finally show Ian how to navigate the app

a direct message pop up

Trevor and Ian both seen the message together

all that came out of both their mouths was a “Fuck me”

At the exact same time!

Ian screen had opened up a direct message

It happen to be from the dreamy marble blue pale man, that Ian had previously admired

Looking at the picture closely

Ian could see he was fit

shorter than him

but had an ass every gay top would worship instantly

He was wearing a blue button-up shirt that matched his eyes like it was tailored to him for him

He wore a smile that ignited a fire within

he could feel it all the way down his body

Running down his legs

to the tip of his dick

Trevor had noticed the shift in Ian’s breathing as he continued to admire the messager

His liked the way his jeans wrapped around his hips and ass

Fitting like a glove

“holy fuck” was all Ian could think to say looking at the photo

Ian looked at Trevor

Trevor simply wore a “I told you so face” look

Ian scrolled down, he need more...he need a name...

He wanted to match this gorgeous sexy man’s face with it

He was in awe with this pale looking man

He was gobsmacked 

This person had single handily

Just made him , a love at first sight believer

He had overwhelmed his senses by one photo

Ian could only imagine what he would do if he was in the same room as him

scrolling down

Ian finds what he was looking for

there it was…..

“Mickey” 

  
Ian liked it

Trevor just laughs at how taken Ian was by “Mickey”

Ian looks up from his phone to look at Trevor

”what did you write in that profile” 

Trevor walked to his room to grab something

Setting the labtop on the counter, he open it, and goes to the site

Ian just stands there waiting, when his picture pops up

Ian looks at Trevor and blinks thinking this can’t be right

When Trevor scrolls up to display the entire profile page,

Ian feels like he heart skipped a couple of beats

”No fucking way!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! this is my first one-shot involving Gallavich. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!


End file.
